Utopia (X-Men Base)
| PointsOfInterest = *'Senior Conference Room' - Cyclops holds councils here with the senior members of the X-Men. Individuals known to be involved in senior meetings include Cyclops, Beast, Emma Frost, Angel, Colossus, Iceman, Magneto, Namor, Nightcrawler, Professor X, Psylocke, Rogue, Storm, Wolverine, Box and Dr. Nemesis. *'Sick Bay' - Acts as infirmary where wounds are mended and patients recover. This is where Karma leg was treated and where Magneto and Kitty Pryde recovered. *'X-Brig' - Also called the virtual reality prison, Danger serves a warden over the prisoners (such as Sebastian Shaw and Empath) who are kept unconscious while she works to rehabilitate their minds in the virtual reality environment. *'Mess Hall' - The limited food rations are kept here and citizens come here to dine. *'Hangar' - Housing the Blackbirds/X-Jets and the X-Sub. *'Atlantean Pillar' - Built to re-enforce the then sinking island. The Atlantean Pillar (sometimes called New Atlantis) is where King Namor has gathered his scattered people from the corners of the seven seas. *'Farm' - Planning for the future, under the direction of Cannonball the New Mutants and Young X-Men have begun to till and plant a garden/farm. | Residents = Current Residents * X-Men ** Anole (Victor Borkowski) ** Archangel (Warren Worthington III) ** Armor (Hisako Ichiki) ** Blindfold (Ruth Aldine) ** Bling! (Roxy Washington) ** Boom-Boom (Tabby Smith) ** Cecilia Reyes ** Cipher (Alisa Tager) ** Colossus (Piotr Rasputin) ** Crosta ** Cyclops (Scott Summers ** Dazzler (Alison Blaire) ** Domino (Neena Thurman) ** Dust (Sooraya Qadir) ** Elixir (Josh Foley) ** Fantomex & EVA ** Gabriel Cohuelo ** Gambit (Remy LeBeau) ** Gentle (Nezho Abidemi) ** Graymalkin (Jonas Graymalkin) ** Hellion (Julian Keller) ** Hepzibah ** Hope Summers ** Husk (Paige Guthrie) ** Iceman (Bobby Drake) ** Idie Okonkwo ** Indra (Paras Gavaskar) ** Jubilee (Jubilation Lee) ** Kenji Uedo ** Laurie Tromette ** Legion (David Haller) ** Loa (Alani Ryan) ** Magneto (Erik Magnus Lehnsherr) ** Match (Ben Hamill) ** Mercury (Cessily Kincaid) ** No-Girl (Martha Johansson) ** Northstar (Jean-Paul Beaubier) ** Pixie (Megan Gwynn) ** Prodigy (David Alleyne) ** Professor X (Charles Xavier) ** Psylocke (Besty Braddock) ** Rockslide (Santo Vaccarro) ** Rogue (Anna Marie) ** Shadowcat (Kitty Pryde) ** Storm (Ororo Iqadi T'Challa) ** Sub-Mariner (King Namor) ** Surge (Nori Ashida) ** Three-In-One (Stepford Cuckoos) *** Irma Mindee Cuckoo *** Celeste Cuckoo *** Phoebe Cuckoo ** Teon Savko ** Trance (Hope Abbott) ** Warpath (James Proudstar) ** White Queen (Emma Frost) ** Wolfsbane (Rahne Sinclair) ** Wolverine (Logan) ** X-23 (Laura Kinney) * New Mutants ** Cannonball (Sam Guthrie) ** Cypher (Doug Ramsey) ** Karma (Shan Mahn) ** Magik (Illyana Rasutina) ** Magma (Amara Aquilla) ** Mirage (Dani Moonstar) ** Sunspot (Roberto da Costa) ** Warlock ]] * X-Club ** Box (Madison Jeffries) ** Dr. Kavita Rao ** Dr. Nemesis (Dr. James Bradley) * Others ** Alchemy (Thomas Jones) ** Avalanche (Dominikos Petrakis) ** Bliss ** Danger ** Dragoness (Tamara Kurtz) ** Erg ** Ernst ** Evangeline Whedon ** Glob Herman (Robert Herman) ** Leong Coy Manh & Nga Coy Manh ** Litterbug ** Lorelei Travis ** Neophyte (Simon Hall) ** Outlaw (Inez Temple) ** Random (Marshall Stone III) ** Scalphunter (John Greycrow) ** Stinger (Wendy Sherman) ** Toad (Mortimer Toynee) ** X-Treme (Adam Neramani) ** Several hundred Atlanteans *Prisoners and Wards ** Empath (Manuel de la Rocha) ** Frenzy (Joanna Cargill) ** Ink (Eric Gitter) ** Kid Omega (Quentin Quire) ** Leon Nunez ** Omega Sentinel (Karima Shapandar) ** Tattooed Man Former Residents * Ariel * Beast (Hank McCoy) * Cable (Nathan Summers) * Cloak (Tyrone Johnson) & Dagger (Tandy Bowen) * Deadpool (Wade Wilson) * Diamond Lil (Lillian Crawley) * Donald Pierce * Meld (Jeremiah Muldoon) * Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner) * Onyxx (Sidney Green) * Sack * Dr. Yuriko Takiguchi | Notes = *Deaths on Utopia: **Dr. Yuriko Takiguchi was the first person to die on Utopia. **During the events of Necrosha, Diamond Lil, Meld and Onyxx all died at the hand of Selene's Inner Circle. **Nightcrawler died on Utopia after teleporting Hope there from Las Vegas in one jump with Bastion's left arm through his chest. *In principle, the island nation of Utopia bares a striking resemblance to the sovereign island nations of Genosha and Xaviera. Genosha was abandoned after the Wild Sentinels attack and Xaviera was depicted in the dystonian future of the End of Days timeline. | Trivia = *The only humans currently living on Utopia include: ** Ink (Eric Gitter) ** Dr. Kavita Rao ** Leong Coy Manh & Nga Coy Manh ** Mirage (Dani Moonstar) ** Prodigy (David Alleyne) * Other non-mutants living on Utopia include: ** Danger ** Fantomex & E.V.A. ** Hepzibah ** Jubilee (Jubilation Lee) ** Omega Sentinel (Karima Shapandar) ** Warlock | Links = }} Category:Bases Category:X-Men Category:Countries